none
none
none
The invention pertains to a gun lock safety device. The safe use of guns, nowadays, is utmost in the minds of many in the world population. This invention not only pertains to the safe use of guns but also to the non-use of guns. It is well known that many accidents happen because of accidental shootings. This happens through the unauthorized use of a gun that is loaded, where a cartridge is in the gun either in the barrel or in the cylinder of a gun. Children are known to have had access to a gun or find the gun hidden in a so-called hiding place. It is possible that a gun is located in one place while the ammunition or the cartridges are located in another place with the hope that the two will not be connected with each other. It is known that guns are stolen for a particular purpose or to be pawned at a pawn shop. In all of the events above, the guns can be used for a purpose or to create shooting accidents because of inferior knowledge of the gun or unsafe handling of the gun.
Many devices are known that prevent an accidental firing of the gun or a premeditated use of a gun. These devices are known as trigger locks. These devices are inserted between the trigger guard surrounding the trigger of the gun and the stock material of the gun. There is a locking mechanism associated with the trigger locking device that locks the device into place. This device prevents the trigger from being pulled or squeezed to prevent the firing bolt from hitting a cartridge that happens to be located in the firing chamber of the barrel. A gun is dangerous whenever a cartridge is in the firing chamber or in the barrel. While any of the trigger locks do prevent accidental firing of any gun or prevent a firing altogether, especially when children are involved, the trigger locks are not that safe because by nature they must be small to fit around the trigger and between the guard surrounding the trigger and the stock of the gun. Therefore, the locking device, with some more or less force could be broken out from where it is locked in place. Government safety tests have determined that all but one of 32 models of gun locks could be opened without the key, some just by striking them hard. It has been found that one could open the trigger locks with a paper clip, a pair of scissors or tweezers, or they could be opened just by whacking them on a table. The Consumer Product Commission is planning to urge the gunlock industry to develop standards to make sure that gun locks work as advertised. Another disadvantage of the above described devices is that they must be supplied in many different sizes because the dimensions are different between so many different guns. Also the dimensions are different between pistols and revolvers. This fact adds greatly to the expense of obtaining differently sized trigger locks, especially when a gun collection is involved because the guns in that collection are of different sizes.
It is an object of the invention to produce a gun lock that fits many different firearms including rifles, shot guns, sub-machine guns, pistols and revolvers. The gun, used in its generic term to include all firearms, has the lock so designed that it can not be removed from the gun once it is installed in the gun unless a special tool or key is being used to remove the lock. The lock cannot be removed from the gun without the use of a key. The lock is installed in the barrel of the gun and therefore, cannot be destroyed or broken out. As a matter of fact the lock cannot be seen from the outside by casually inspecting the gun unless someone looks into the barrel. Another feature of the gun lock of the invention is that after the lock is installed, no cartridge can be placed into the firing chamber or the barrel of the gun including the revolving cylinder of a revolver. Other advantages of the gun lock of the invention will become apparent as the description continues below.